Bear Nuts: Crossroads
by StoticM
Summary: There comes a time where we have to choose a path, We have the choice whether to take any of the paths, this is one of them. Imagine if there were animals in the tent Evil burned down what happened then? This is a the origin of my OC for Bear Nuts. The start of his life and beginning of a new path that was chosen for him. Updated format. Feb 22/17
1. Chapter 1

_...What raging fire shall flood the soul? -Phantom of the opera_

The albino cub watched the tent burn down in the night air, it was at this point he knew; this was the point of no return.

All that haunted him would be burned to ash...

 _Months Earlier._

"Dad? Come on wake up." A young shrill voice was heard in the small trailer it acted as a more of cage for it's occupants, it held three black bears. The cub nuzzled his face into his father's neck. There was no response. He smiled playfully and started to growl.

A groan came from his mother. "Morning Pitch. Ahhhh." She yawned.

The bear cub spoke,"Dad, get up. Locke's waiting outside!" His mother answered again, a sly small smile crept on her face as she nipped the father ear and spoke.

"Honey, our son is awake." A sigh came from the male beside her,

"Before the sunrises, he's your son." He rubbed his eyes with his paws as he shook his head.

The little bear stopped chanting and looked at them both."Um, It's noon." He stated flatly as he tilted his head. The parents both opened their eyes in shock with their mouths agape, The little bear peered at their faces and smiled.

"Yup, pretty sure every-bodies up."

 _Sleeping here won't change anything._ He thought, the cub swayed his head from side to side. The locks of black hair hanging over his forehead mimicked his motion. It looked like four blades of grass in the wind.

The father gave a content prideful smirk."Can't keep them waiting can we?" He slowly rose up. The cub danced around the room in a circle. "Full of energy today, Pit?"

 _Today I'll finally get that book back._ Pitch though as he scratched the back of his head.

"Monte, Please don't calling him that, the day he was born the pitch of bird's cries were so lovely." The mother replied as she closed her eyes and smiled. It was a fond memory to her.

The father narrowed his brow and sighed,"Mono, Varuna. I will not be called anything else.' He rubbed the bridge of his snout, 'It's insulting" He looked away clearly embarrassed by his loved one.

Varuna smiled coyly in response."Pitch, dear. You can go see the Lions outside. Your father and I need to have a chat-" Her grin grew wider as she strutted towards him. She batted her eyes at him lovingly and rubbed his belly. "Monte~" Mono gave a prideful smirk. Pitch stopped mid trot as heard them, his eyes slowly grew wider. _Nooooo!_

"Dear," His tone became soft as he looked into his mate's hazel coloured eyes. "You know not to tease me. You know how far-"

"Long." She corrected.

"Long I can go." He growled playfully all bashful behavior was completely gone. _No, no, no_! The cub frowned as his darted to both of them. He knew what was about to happen. "Well, I need a reminder you know how… forgetful I can be." She looked into his yellow eyes. "We both know you don't forget. But I'm willing to **play** along." He held a her closer to him with with one arm as she shivered.

 _NO! All the no's tap dancing on what's left of my innocence, while on fire!_ Pitch shivered at the display. "Gonna go ahead without you, cool?" He quickly pressed a button near edge of the room. It opened the door of the trailer.

"That's my boy!" Mono said as he held his mate. Pitch had his back turned to them. He took a deep breath and shook his head as he left the room. _At least they're getting along again._

Past the various trailers of the other animals was his second favourite place to be.

 _Ahhhhh, my stomping grounds_. The Sun beamed down in the play area the Circus folk made for the animals. It was about the size of the Penalty box, with a metal cage surrounding the area. As he walked toward the cage door where their caretaker waited he saw Locke, a lion cub with his parents just at the far edge of the gate. A single speaker hung above them.

 _Perfect._

He slowly crept up to them. The lions were relaxing together in the shade. The two largest lions sat beside each other while the littlest one was standing with his back towards the gate entrance.

Locke spoke. "Father. When are the,' He held his paw over his mouth and forced a cough. ' **Products** coming?" The mother chuckled while the father rose an eyebrow as he looked at his son dubiously.

"Locke, Do you really have make it sound like we're the equivalent to human drug dealers?"

His son replied sincerely."Did it seem that way? Of course now that you mention it, I do see some similarities." He smirked. The father laughed softly at his child antics. He let his eyes wonder to the forest area across them to see bushes move. His gaze wondered back to his son as he saw the keeper open the gate. The human left the cage with a box of cigarettes in hand. _I would the eat him, but I will not have something as vile as that in my stomach._ He noticed the bear creeping towards his son ready to pounce.

"It seems the rodents are here now." He said referring to the bushes.

"I grow tired of waiting." His son replied. The father coyly smiled at his son as he saw the bear leap towards them.

"Now, Now son. Good things come to those who wait." Pitch tackled his friend to the ground and glomped him.

"Did ya miss me?!" His exclaimed cheerily.

"About as much as I miss my tail," Locke smiled. "Come on, get off of me! Your getting heavier every-time you do this."

Pitch ruffled the tiny bit of red hair on his head. "That or your getting weaker, that means it working, Mwa ha ha!" He gave a mock evil laugh as he got off his friend.

Locke rose up looked at his father still smiling. _Oh you defiantly knew_.

The father heard a knocking sound from the woods. _Good they're here._ His brown mane rustled in the wind as he let out a large roar to signal the occupants of the bush. Two raccoons appeared and started running toward the gate. On top of the heads of the animals were two rats grasping their ears like reins. They reached the other side of the gate where the lions reside.

Both mice were Grey and small in size, but one of them had a tiny scar on his cheek and wore white tape around his arms. While the other had a large uni-brow with a small tuft of hair sticking out if his head.

"Alright you putzes, everybody stand back as we bring the loot." The lion scoffed and looked at the bush intently as it shook. Various animals came out of the bush holding various items. They had mostly clothes, food and hair gel? "That's all we could get from the stores in the town. The lion glared at the mouse clearly this wasn't what he wanted.

"Hey, the **agreement** was that we bring anything we can get to you."

The lioness saw her mates anger and intervened. "It's alright besides some of the animals can make use of this,"

Just as they looked over the spoils, an elephant walked by the cage. She was smaller than the average adult elephant about 9 ft tall and a small tail about 2 ft long.

"Ohhhh Sophie!" She yelled ecstatically as she waved her paws.

"Pfft I doubt any of you-" The mouse stopped as he saw Sophie at the other side of the cage toward the trailers.

She was wearing a yellow scarf, each of the tassels at the end of the scarf flowed beautifully in the wind. She waved back at the Lioness with her feet. It was like music was playing in his head as he stared.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals _

The Lion looked up at the speaker where the noise was coming from."This is what the human's call music? Someone shut that off!" He snarled in anger. The mouse continued to stare at the elephant, unaware of the music. His partner did notice his brother and sighed. He knew this "state" his brother was in.

 _Damn it, Mike._ He thought.

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you _

The other mouse rammed the raccoon into the speaker pole and it bit into the plug. The speaker shut off and the music stopped. The sound fizzled for a moment and then a small thud was heard from where speaker was.

Pitch noticed the music stop. "Awwwww. I liked that song, it was catchy."

Locke rubbed his chin with his paw. "Do you even know what the song was talking about?" He quizzically rose his eyebrow.

"Something about eating animals, got lost in the tune after that." Pitch shrugged.

Locke sighed "You never change. I see your fascination with humans still lingers."

Pitch narrowed his brow. _Don't belittle me._

"You know what will change today? My losing streak." He growled and rose up to fight.

Locke chuckled, He crouched down on all fours and smiled. Pride was second nature to him at this point. He felt assured of the outcome of their fight.

"If I win this.. He paused. "You'll give me back my book you stole!" Pitch tired to look menacing but he just looked cute as he folded his arms and puffed his belly out, it was white compared to the brown muzzle he had. Locke was shocked for a moment, but regained his composure. He had to stop himself from chuckling."Fine. But if I win we're going to the tent to see the show!"

Pitch gulped he knew what was wrong with that. _This might complicate things._

Outside of the cage the other mouse walked over to the raccoon his brother was on. He smacked it the animal's head. Causing it to flee to the bushes quickly. Leaving mike to fall flat on his face. He shook his head and spoke. "Wha'ca do that for?" Mike rubbed his head as his brother spoke.

"Don't have time for puppy love crap… it's getting old." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Mic, You bringing this up now?" He folded his arms and glared at his brother.

"You got the same look in your eye when you saw that possum." Mike pointed his tail at his brother. "Hey! Don't bring Julie into this she was... special."

"Bout as special as a sand in the desert. Heh." he replied with a small chortle.

Mike's eyes drifted to elephant's rear as she was walking away, he bit his lip. Mic wasn't having and he slapped him up side his head."Aww, fffff." He stopped when he a saw younger mouse walking by carrying an apple.

"Fine. Buzz-kill. You round the animals and check up on the kids." He walked toward the fence. His brother noticed his laziness.

"What the heck are you gonna do while I'm doin' that?" Mic stood there annoyed glaring at his brother's back.

"Gonna watch the pampered cubs fight each other. Might be fun." He waved nonchalantly not looking back at his brother. Mic sighed and walked to gather the raccoons. Well, one of them anyway.

Locke was faster then Pitch. Four legs beat two any day. Pitch felt accustomed to use his hind legs to stand rather than use them normally. He copied his parents movement mostly when he watched them during their performances when he was small, but it still stuck with him.

The lion cub saw he was getting tired as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He lept forward paws outward his smile not leaving his face, however what he didn't see was opponents grin slowly form as it was too late for Locke to stop.

He pushed Locke's paws out and locked them under his arm pits as he collided with Pitch. He just barely kept standing as he had a firm grip as he said probably the most cheesiest thing he could think off:"Let me Pitch it to you."

Locke heard his father laugh. _Thanks for the vote of confidence dad._ Before Locke could even respond Pitch had spun around in circles while holding on to his arms. He was about to throw him into the ground, but he got dizzy and fell on his back leaving Locke on top of him. Pitch sighed."I lost."

Locke rubbed the strands of hair on his head. "No. let's call it a draw." He shook his head, he knew that he should of lost that fight, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

In a small office on the circus grounds a brown haired human sat in his office staring at his red top hat; next to it laid three knives."We need something...new." He sighed openly as he picked up one of the knives and threw at a dart board on the wall.

He gaze shifted to his orange simian companion."It's a shame you sprained your ankle, People loved your show a month ago" The orangutan smiled. He threw another at the board. A ringing sound entered the room, he picked up the phone.

"I'll be on my way." He hung up and walked to open the door.

"Sometimes I really feel like you understand me... Hopefully the new blood could replace you for now." The ringmaster smiled as he closed the door behind him, there was no bitterness in his voice, but that went over the head of his companion.

The orangutan picked up the final knife and threw it into the board hitting the a target with deadly accuracy. The smile it had before disappeared and turned into a grim smile, he limped as he followed him out. Beside the dart board was a poster, it had symbols on the posters X and O's and at the top of the poster read: _Trap layout._

In the playground area Locke noticed that Pitch wasn't following him, he turned his head and rose an eyebrow."Come now, let's go see the show. We haven't hung out in a long time."

Pitch rubbed the back of his head nervously."Ahh, I don't think that's a good idea.

His friend sighed annoyed. "Don't do this now, you promised we'd go if I won."

Pitch scratched behind his left ear, "Technically, no one won or lost." He smiled cheekily.

"Don't play rules lawyer here, we both agreed to the terms." Locke said.

Pitch looked at Locke sheepishly while holding his hands behind his head."What is this a contract?" Locke narrowed his brow, he was stalling they both knew that. But they both knew who would this new battle.

The parents smiled at the sight of the cubs. Leonard however heard clapping from below him at the other side of the fence. He looked down to see the mouse. "Right...why are you still here?" he glared at him.

"Bored,' The mouse replied 'Wanted to see how that fight turned out." _K_ _id's got talent,_ _could use better footwork._

Leon narrowed his gaze as he stared down at the mouse. "Leave! Your kind won't hurt another cub."

"Tch. Sour puss." He muttered as he walked off.

"I will eat that mouse."

Locke and Pitch walked up to him.

"Father can we go over to the tent? I want to play with Pit near the hay."

The lion looked at the bear quizzically. "But can Pit go? Wouldn't want his mother worried."

Pitch gulped upon the inspection, but was quickly broken out of his anxiety when Locke nudged him with his paw."Sure. She's ok with it, Pit would be here if she wasn't." He smiled as Leonard looked at his son intently.

"Hmmm, ok. But don't let the humans there see you."

"Don't worry we're good at sneaking around."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Pitch can be clumsier than Sophie when she trying to dance."

"I heard that!" Sophie yelled from the trailer area her ears weren't there for show."Just be careful, especially if Django sees you." They both smiled and ran to the gate. He continued to watch them run down the hill toward the tent. He sighed openly.

The lioness noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked toward the forest. "Locke, Serena. Among other things." Serena the Lioness nuzzled her head under his chin. "Leonard, I'm sure they'll be fine." He sighed as rubbed his head embarrassed at her display of her affection.

"Hey, Leon!" Leonard recognized this voice. _Oh great,_ _Mono_ _finally decided to show up._

….

The tent was packed with people. Each barred by a metal rail and many of the voices there blended together in an unorganized mess;

"Whats the hold up?" Said one of them.

"I need to peeeee!" screamed a child waiting for the event to start.

All while a vendor was announcing his wares to the audience; "Get your corn-dogs, popcorn, possum on stick. Get em while they're hot!"

"Is that legal? Hell, is that even edible?" Someone from the stands responded.

The Smells from the fried food and popcorn filled the air and left a smokey haze. They all stared at the ringmaster in the middle of the stage as he held a microphone. He wore white gloves in each hand and wore a red coat with a red top hat. And finally a plain pair of white pants. On his shoulder was an orange orangutan, his head was shaped like a peanut. While the hair on top of his head resembled an ice cream swirl. He also waved to the crowd and smiled. The ringmaster rose his free hand to address the audience as drums began to play.

The two cubs slowly crept in near the opening of the tent and hid near a couple of stacks of hay."You froze up there, Pi. hehehe" Locke stated as they peaked over the hay.

"Sorry lying is isn't my forte," He replied. Locke looked at him gave a knowing look. He knew that wasn't the problem. _Let's just hope my mom or Django doesn't catch us_. He shuddered knowing what would happen if either caught them here. He then just realized what transpired as he looked at his friend chuckled at him.

"Did you just call me Pi?"

Locke grinned coyly. "And what if I did?"

He forced a smile, "Call me Pi again and hit you straight in your eye."

Locke still chuckled at him regardless. His threats were harmless, he thought so anyway.

"Just soak up the atmosphere...or whatever you call sniffing and gazing at the tight ropes."

To Pitch this was his favourite place. He could even observe humans from a distance here, he felt drawn to the sounds of circus it brought a warmness to his heart that he could barely describe himself. It made him forget things for a moment.

"The sights, sounds, smells,...' He saw a child throw a corn-dog on the ground near the ringmaster. Pitch frowned at the neglectful child. 'The sounds.' He moved forward toward the floor, but Locke pulled him backward just as he was about to blow their cover.

"Be careful you idiot, the ringmaster can't see us."

"I know you that, you dork." He sighed his time in the limelight was over before it began. They continued to observe the new act when the bear cub felt something moving on his leg and then crawl unto his head.

"Is that your tail touching me?"

"What are you? He turned to see a mouse on his head."What a pleasant surprise." His tone grew sour.

"Well, nuts to you too then." He crossed his arms and scowled at the lion.

"Watch your tongue, mouse." He angrily narrowed his brow.

"Please, you don't scare me. A pampered puss like you can't do nothing." Locke looked at his paw.

It was shame the keepers kept their claws trimmed. Pitch however decided to break the silence, in his own way.

"Mom, Dad, Stop fighting." Pitch jokingly made fun of them both. Locke rolled his eyes.

"Aww is puss, puss scared to tussle?" Mike smiled proudly.

"I could throw you off my head right now." Pitch's tone was flat, he really didn't have time for this.

"Fine. let's just look at the dumb monkey do tricks and be done with it." He waved his hands frivolously which almost made him fall off. He placed both his hands on his ears. _Looks like both sides don't match. Best not to ask._

"Actually we got someone new. he's the opening act." Pitch replied.

Mike rose an eyebrow confused.

"It seems like he's replacing Django till his...Leg heals" Locke interrupted, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No one knows the cub's name he's kept in a rundown cage. Suppose he has to earn his keep. "

"Earn what? Your animals." Mike said.

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be." Locke stated as he held his chest with his paw.

"What are you-?" Mike was cut off by the announcement the Ringmaster gave. He was leaning the mic away from the simian who tried to grab it, he brushed him of his shoulder.

"Welcome, and now! The fearless bear cub will drive-" He pointed to the metal ring in the tent. 'Through devilish ring-' One of the clowns there lit a match on the ring. 'Of fire!' The crowd applauded beside him was albino bear cub wearing a green collar with bells on it. He was riding a red tricycle, it had a worried look on his face as he looked around scared. He tried to ride in the opposite direction of the ring but to his dismay the ringmaster cracked his whip just above his ear.

 _Crack, Whip, Crack_

He finally turned around as he screamed for dear life. The children in the audience laughed and threw food and drinks at him. He dodged them frantically and a caught a cone of ice cream.. He rode up the ramp and soared through the ring. He looked seemingly unfazed as he landed.

"Huh." Mike said mildly amused at his plight. The bear then suddenly caught on fire and started screaming in pain.

"AHHHHHH!" He rolled on the ground to stop the fire. As if on cue the children started to laugh. Even the orangutan started to laugh as he rolled on the floor tapping his feet on the ground.

"Geezus!" Mike recoiled back. Locke looked at Pitch he shuddered as he saw the bear. _Poor creature...I guess, I'm lucky._ Locke placed his paw and patted him on the back. "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly." Mike said. Locke looked back at the audience with contempt as they quickly ran away from the tent and into the field.

Two of the clowns walked toward the burning bear cub with a fire extinguisher. They sprayed the contents of it unto the bear. He laid there un-moving in the foam. The clown kicked him in his side. The bear cub let out a cough. The clown raised his thumb up.

"And he's ok!" The Ringmaster said as the crowd continued to cheer. The orangutan smirked as he saw the bear being pulled out this was just the beginning for him.

The trio continued to walk back to the play area.

"That. Was.…" Mike couldn't find the words.

"Messed up. We know, humans are vile creatures." Locke said he almost felt bile come out of his mouth scowled coldly.

"They can't be all bad though, you just need look hard enough." Pitch replied as Locke sighed in response.

"Unfortunately the fiends that keep us here are proof enough for me. But you know that first hand." He looked at his friend's sliced left ear, it was an almost clean cut at the top of his ear, but a jagged portion remained outward.

"Look, what I said before-" Mike scratched behind his head.

"Don't sweat it. Probably the second most messed up thing I've seen." Pitch said he kept his cheery tone.

Mike looked at him confused." How can someone burning alive be number two?"

"Well…"

 _Years prior:_

"And that my son is how we bears mate with loved ones." Pitch's stared at the old television. He didn't blink, nor do he even move. He just stayed there in absolute silence trying to piece together what was left of his...innocence. "Your mother was different though she loved to firmly grasp-" His brain shut down at that moment, it saved him from permanent damage.

...

"God…" Mike said his mouth was agape.

"Whelp. This day has been eventful, I need a cold shower..." Locke shivered in response.

Pitch quickly recovered, if only to tease his friend. "Probably gonna have to fight Sophie for that. And Sorry about that. The levels of awkward have just skyrocketed past the moon at this point."

Mentioning the moon reminded the mouse of something.

He grabbed Pitch's hair and made eye contact with him upside down. "Kid, I know we don't see eye to eye." Pitch snickered even the bad jokes brought him a laugh. "But, I saw what you did today. You got potential."

"Where... are you going with this?" He answered wearily, no confidence in his voice.

"I can teach ya, how to fight, if ya don't mind."Locke was not convinced he spat out.

"Pft. Your gonna teach him how to fight. Buhahaaaa!" and he laughed hard. Pitch hung his head down and spoke.

"Jerk! What?!You think I'm not strong, or smart enough to learn!" the cub grew annoyed at his companion.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Mike said clearly not seeing the obvious problem.

"Your a mouse! How are you gonna teach a bear to fight? Leave it to his parents."

Mike scowled. "I know I can take you, your size doesn't matter. Everything has a weakness. But I have a condition-" he rose his tail up.

"Congrats, go see a doctor." Locke smiled smugly in response as Mike sighed annoyed.

"You gotta help me talk to Sophie. Gotta woo that voluptuous-" He stopped himself and coughed, thrusting his hips forward the kids both paused.

"Y'know bow chicka wow wow?"

"D-did you just say 'bow chicka wow wow?" Locke was stupefied as his mouth was left titled his head intrigued.

"Wow, dirty rat has a completely new meaning for me. Also how would that even work? You'd be crushed before you'd do anything." Mike rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give them an answer.

"If you hold up your end of the deal. I'll train your friend."

"Just leave Sophie to me. I'll have to apologize for… well I've said a lot of things." Locke said as he look up to the sky trying to remember.

"All those books you've read and you still don't know it's not a good idea to call a woman fat. Let alone clumsy?" The bear shook his head.

"We have another problem though, my mom."

"I'll talk to her can't be too bad." Mike replied.

"First impressions are important, If you say one wrong thing it's over. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Aww the kid's got a soft spot!" Mike teased as Pitch blushed.

He then turned his gaze to Locke with a scowl."Also the heck's wrong with you, puss? Making fun of him like that, Little Shit". He whispered under his breath.

Pitch's ear's perked up, He looked at Pitch he'd have to say sorry later.

"I don't expect an uncultured rat to know Shakespeare." He smiled proudly

"Dude, even I don't know half of what he says and you taught me how to read it."he rolled his eyes.

Mike shook his head. _Great… a buncha nerds._


	3. Chapter 3

_Moments Prior:_

"Hey, Leon!" The gate door opened as another animal entered. Two large Black bears walked forward to meet Leonard and Serena. The male had a small tuft of hair that looked like a shark fin, while the female had two long strands of hair on her forehead. He noticed the speaker plug chewed out beside the two and an un-moving raccoon. "I can only guess the talk with forest rodents didn't go so well?"

He growled annoyed at the putrid smell lingering in his nostrils. "Oh no, that was fine. Aside from the terrible music… and dead animals. So, what took you so long to get here?"

Mono looked back at his mate Varuna she walked past him and smiled as she went to talk to Serena.

"Never mind, I think I can guess."

Mono placed his paw under his chin and rubbed it. "You know jealously isn't a good trait in a king."

They both glared at each other.

"And is lust any better?" It lasted for seconds as they laughed together briefly. Their wife's noticed and spoke.

"Can't they act like their respective animals?." Varuna said coyly.

Serena rolled her eyes at them."Were going to near the old cage near the showers to chat. Don't wait up." Both the males waved to their mates as they walked out of the play area.

"Did they come through?" Mono asked about the rodents.

"Yes, they brought us some food and clothes. For what it's worth." He pointed to the pile left by the forest residents.

Despite the life of luxury the food was never good, it wasn't nourishing as the food they had in the wild.

Mono growled as he looked at it."How much longer do we have to stay here?"

Leonard sighed as looked at the bear. "Do you _really_ think we can leave here without them searching for us, again?" He felt bitter as he spat out.

"It's better than living in these dull quarters. We've lost our roots. I want Pit to live in the forest and truly be free." He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his paw. "I miss... How's your child?" He looked around and noticed none of them were in the cage.

 _It's still bothering him. Best keep his mind off it._ Leonard thought.

"Well, Locke is still his proud, smart self. But, good news your child didn't lose to my son." Mono smiled proudly. "Although he almost won due to outside sources…"

"What do you mean by that?" Leonard avoided his gaze like a child avoiding his parents eye contact.

"I'm saying that given the circumstances. I know without a doubt your son's victory hinged on him using a human move."

Mono faked wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud. My son is learning from my teachings."

Leonard scowled in response as Mono wagged his finger from side to side. "And your still jealous my son is resourceful. Instead of your book smart son?" Leonard sighed.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

Mono smiled proudly. "Only when you make it so easy...That reminds me where are they?"

"At the tent." Leonard replied. Mono's smiled was wiped clean from his face as his eyes bulged out. Worry was the first thing on his mind followed by fear. "What? What's wrong?" Leonard was genuinely curious as Mono grabbed him quickly and whispered in his ear.

"Find them. Find them Now."

"Right your mate will kill you for letting him go near the tent again."

"No. Death would be easier. She'd let me live to regret it."

….

 _Present_

Locke peered into the distance and a saw a lion and another figure walking towards them. He recognized who they were.

"Hello Father, and Pitch's dad!" They both looked at the three with stern expressions. "Soooo, I'm gonna go help mom..." Locke tried to walk around his father. He pulled him right back beside Pitch. "Alright I'll stay here it's more fun that way."He cowered under his father's watchful gaze.

Mono looked at his son intently, he noticed the mouse resting on his head and scowled. "Get off my child's head, you **vermin**." His voice dripped with malice as he said the last word.

Mike quickly got off his head. "What have we told you about going to the tent during a performance?" Pitch frowned and responded quietly. "Don't. The ringmaster won't tolerate it." He sighed.

"Pops, I want to make a deal with ya here."Mike decided to speak despite the hostile aura Pitch's father was giving off.

Mono violently jerked his face toward Mike's. "...Go on."

Mike gulped and continued. "Your son showed promise while trouncing the lion over there." He pointed to toward Locke, to which he stuck his tongue out at him, his father chuckled, _A rare sight indeed_. "I'd happily train the kid for you."

Mono stared at the mouse in silence. "Ok."

"Now I know-wait, what?" The mouse looked confused.

Mono smiled knowingly. "If you convince my mate then, I'll let you train him."

Mike was in disbelief, he looked around suspiciously. "I have a feeling you aren't telling me something?"

"Just go to my wife at far end of the trailers and convince her. Deal, rat?"

Mike frowned he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Deal." He walked past the bear and ran.

"Am I in trouble?" Pitch piped up awkwardly.

His father looked at him sternly. "Only if your mother finds out." Pitch walked to his friend with a grin. Locke knew what was going to happen.

"Don't. Say it." He gritted his teeth in anger, Pitch's grin resembled a Cheshire cat's.

"No, I wasn't going to say it. I just need a book from you."

Locke frowned and rose an eyebrow dubiously. "Really now? He sighed. "Fine. history book again?"

"No. something new."

Locke's ears perked up. "Do you want to read Shakespeare?"

"No, I need a phone book."

He scowled. "Don't you d-"

"To find your number cause I callled it!" His grinned widened.

Locke rose his paw and stick out his middle finger from his paw.

...

The mouse traveled past a few trailers but hadn't found the bear's wife yet. _Wish he'd been more specific._

"... I feel like he doesn't care about our son." Mike's ear's perked up as heard a conversation.

"I'm sure he does, he loves you both." Mike slowly crawled behind a trailer tire to listen further.

"Even so, I worry that he..." Varuna sighed as she rubbed her temple, she was trying to find the right words. "Stuck in the past."

Serena narrowed her brow, she would've asked more, but she was sure she'd tell her anyways. She had a nack for...unloading things unto her.

Mike rolled into a small patch of grass and poked his head out to get a better look at the animals.

Varuna ears perked, but made no effort to show she noticed. "Ever since Pitch was attacked by the rodents in the forest. I've had to keep my eye on him more."

Mike rose his eyebrows dubiously. Serena placed her paw on comfortingly Varuna. "Don't worry we'll keep on eye on him. It's nice you let Locke and him go watch the circus today." Varuna looked at her friend's paw.

"Really now?" She replied coolly as started at her.

Serena looked concerned and placed her paw down. "Yes, today they went to the circus performance. I'm sure that my husband has grabbed them by now."

Varuna smirked as she heard her this new bit of information. Serena unfortunately didn't catch it, she quickly returned to her neutral expression. Mike paused seeing a brief glimpse of it. _Damn, now I feel sorry for the poor sap._

"How long are you going to sit there and listen to our **private** conversation?!" She stared at the bush Mike was in.

 _Shit!_

Serena rose her head and sniffed the air. "I did hear something over there. now that you mention it. Smells like a mouse."

The bear smiled. "Huh. A rat, how fitting."

"Hey! what's that supposed ta mean?" He jumped out of the bush with his fists clenched and to his sides. Mike clearly didn't think this through as he realized he just revealed himself. He could see the smirk on the bear's face.

 _Congrats, you played your self._ She thought.

Mike sighed and walked forward toward the two. _Oh boy, here go._ "Sorry about that. Sometimes my mouth is quicker than my-" He rolled to side as Varuna tried to crush him with her paw, she just barely missed him.

 _Hmm quick on his feet._ She addressed him.

"Any reason why a vermin is ease-dropping?" She tilted her head to the side cautiously.

"I came here to ask you something." He decided it was best to go straight to the point.

She clearly wasn't going be friendly here. "Go on. You aren't going anywhere." And it turned out he was right.

 _Just_ _Perfect_. Mike looked up at the bear, he noticed an odd scar near her front leg, it looked like jagged teeth marks, He continued. "I wanted to train your son to box, you know defend himself since his claws aren't quite there yet." His mind wondered to his own family.

"And why should I-"

"I know that I'm stranger to you and it takes a lot of blind faith to place in someone like me. But we both have something in common." She rose her brow dubiously as he continued, "We're both parents and we'd do anything to protect them. I promise that if you let me train your son, he would gain more the experience than just sitting at home. He would gain confidence in his own ability."

He looked into Varuna hazel eyes, his eyes wondered to the bear's chest instinctively, she had a white crest across it. She narrowed her gaze at him.

She didn't look pleased at his attempt to sway her, or the fact his wondering eyes went to her chest. She lowered her head to him, she smiled showing her fangs.

 _This is how I go, huh...I'_ _ll_ _see them soon._

"Mike...You may train my son to box or whatever." Mike's ear perked he gave a half-smile, "But if my child is hurt, you won't see your family again. Are we clear?" He gaze was stern and cold as she looked down at him.

"As clear as Lake Ontario." he muttered.

"What was that?" she replied.

"As clear as the sun tomorrow!" He smiled ignored it for now.

"Your kind better not hurt him again, Varuna's been through enough." Serena added.

He decided not to question their reasoning. "I don't… fine. Nothing will happen to him. I'm just glad I got your approval instead of his."

He quickly walked away from the duo, then grinned cheekily. _I think I pasted the elephant showering..._

 _Later that Night_

Pitch came home dragging a cardboard box about his side into the trailer. He struggled to fit it through the door. "Grrr. Come on, you stupid box!" He pulled on it with his teeth and tried to pull it in but he just couldn't get it to go into the door. He placed his feet firmly in the trailer to gain some footing.

"Ugh Gahh!" He finally was able to pull the thing through the door but he fell backward into the trailer wall. The box flew into the air as well and landed on him.

"Well, at least I got it." He wanted to try to surprise his mom and dad by jumping out of the box when they least expected it. Maybe his cuteness would lessen the punishment he got? It was worth a shot.

His mother arrived first and waited not caring about the box in the room. Then father walked into the room moments later, she spoke first.

"Hello, Mono." Her voice was monotone as she addressed her mate. Mono knew this wasn't good.

...

The orangutan threw the cub into his living quarters. At least he landed on his bed, hay fell around him. He was still charred a bit from the previous excursion with added presents from his act, a scar was left on his arm. He scowled annoyed at the simian in question. "Just be thankful for today, I made you like good."

The cub growled in response, he didn't want to be here, he hated the circus and everything there. Especially the clowns and the...children he was forced to entertain. He tried to stand tall defiant to the jailer. But that only lasts for so long.

"Keep up the good work and I might give you a present..." He exclaimed grimly. The bear scowled and his eyes wonder to the materials around his tent. A red tank was close by to his cage. He remember the clowns using this on him, but something was missing? He frowned and rolled into to bed wondering if he was going to get some sleep...

 _In Django's Trailer_

 _Why?_ That was the thought that ran around the orangutan's head as paced in his dressing room. "Just why does that little runt make me so frustrated?' he stopped as looked at the mirror, maybe gazing at his roguish good looks would ease him.

He cupped the bottom of his chin and pouted, _No._ Then it hit him, he gave an ugly scowl. "They had to be the same species. I glad that this one wasn't as good as the other one." He remembered the black bear progress, at first he didn't seem at all interested he fumbled around like a clown as expected no one could top his elegance and grace. But whenever there was an audience, his family and friends the boy's competence level grew to that of nearly his own. He cursed himself knowing that he let his mother sway him with her kind, flattering words. At least he knew what to do when they got ahead themselves. He smiled grimly.

 _They never knew what hit them._


	4. Chapter 4

The trailer was cold, it matched the intensity of Varuna's glare. It always sent shivers down his spine, but it didn't help that the room shared the same chill as well from the night air, there was just silence. If you could cut the tension in the room there would be two sides; one who thrived in this frigid environment, while the other was holding to the what little warmth they had left.

"Mono. why, didn't you go after him?" Mono knew the answer to this, but as if she read his mind she replied.

"I know I'm partly the reason for why you couldn't immediately go, but you could've just said no. I wouldn't mind." She avoided eye contact with him.

"Really? I Doubt that." Mono replied. She quickly turned her gaze at him and narrowed her brow. He wished they were daggers. "What I meant to say. Was that I wanted to relieve some stress from the both us. It's been years and we're still stuck in this place." He sighed as he continued to maintain eye contact.

Fortunately for the cub they hadn't noticed the box in the corner of the room near the door. He could see the door just through the opening on the box. He had to be quick the doors usually close after two minutes. Safety reasons and all that. He pushed the box slowly toward the door.

"I'm more stressed knowing my son could be in danger! I won't let him get hurt again!" her voice grew louder, she wanted to maintain control. The wind grew stronger as it blew into the room. "Dear it's fine, Pit is alright and nothing happened to him." he slowly walked forward to comfort her, but stopped as glare grew more fierce.

"You don't know that! He's lucky that new bear was there, otherwise that could have been him." Serena had told her about the act the ringmaster planned for the bear after the mouse left. _I won't let that happen again._

Mono narrowed his brow. "He is not our cub. You don't know what the master could've done, let alone predict what happened to it." He despised that bear. As soon as he saw colour of it's fur he'd lose it. It matched the same colour as the rodents in the forest.

"I don't care. Unlike you, I show my affection to my son."

"By coddling him?' He quickly responded. 'What your doing isn't going to help him grow." It was clear he shouldn't of said that.

She bit her lip. "Really? Today I let a mouse agree to help our son become better. Something he told me you didn't even agree to. What's wrong scared your son will become better than you?" His blood ran cold, how dare she assume that, why would he be jealous of his own blood?

"No." he said quietly. She narrowed her brow again.

"You agreed to let that Vile vermin teach our son how to fight? I would've easily shown him, don't you trust me?" He noticed the box moving toward the door. His mate however, wasn't keen on that, she pulled his head back to her.

"I want him to be able to have his own future. And I doubt a poor excuse for a rat can help. He's too innocent for his own good.… The Circus life isn't good for him."

Her blood ran cold. "And living out there is better?"

"Yes!" He growled as she looked at him bitterly. Then he looked at her leg, He realized his own mistake.

"Look I know the first attempt at escaping this place wasn't the best, but we needed to go, for his sake. We were so close that day" She kept silent. He sighed knowing where this was going.

"Look, I know you care about us."

 _More than you know._ Her head felt foggy, as she fixated on his words. "But sometimes you need to push forward."

 _No._ _S_ he thought. A dull pain rang from her head.

 _I won't let them touch him again._ She began to shake violently.

"We can't stay in the same place. No one is to blame for what happened to-"

"What happened to our son! Or what happened when you and the others tried to smuggle us past the traps the humans laid for us! You never think things through, you just jump in without thinking! And look what it's brought us." She growled in anguish.

Mono was about to retort, mistake number one on a large list of errors he made this night.

A loud bang was heard in the room followed by a thud. Mono fell back as he saw his mates fist in the trailer wall just inches away from his face, he slowly rose back up. Varuna's eyes were beginning to water but she kept a menacing glare that made him wish he had stopped talking. Her paw was still shaking as she pulled it from the wall leaving a small dent. She tried to regain her composure.

"S-Stop living in the past, w-we just need to wait. Something good will happen." her voice grew solemn. They both heard a ripping sound from the door. A box with a large hole in it was near the door. They both looked at each other and knew what happened.

He sighed, _If only things could be more peaceful_. He remembered a better time a long time ago:

 _..._

"You want to run right now. No plan, no thought just run?" Mono nodded seeing no fault in this logic Leonard shook his head dumbfounded. "We have an opportunity let's take it now while they're distracted planning for his performance." The lion scoffed annoyed at the bear. _Planing only gets you so far, we need to go now ._

"Unbelievable you are the most narrowed minded fool I have ever laid my eyes upon!"

"I'd rather be a fool than an oversized pompous house cat." Mono smirked at the Lion watching him stamp his paw like an upset child. The mates of the two watched them bicker they couldn't count how many times an argument like this would start between the two.

"Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven-"

"Are you seriously counting how long this has been on for?" The lioness, Serena asked Varuna jokingly. She nodded.

"Why not the outcomes always the same. They fight, one of them wins and we cheer like we're watching. This time we can compare the times." Serena shook her head in disbelief. "At least we're in the shade." The sun was very hot that day.

Two little cubs laid beside their mothers. The lion cub read from a small book they had between them. " _To weep is to-_ Locke then noticed his pupil watching their father's bicker.

"Pitch are you even listening?" he responded annoyed.

Pitch yawned and nodded. " _To weep is to make less the depth of grief_." He said it to the letter which surprised Locke.

"I memorized the phrase yesterday."

"And do you get it?" He shook his to the side earning a tap with the book to his nose from Locke.

"Whenever you tell me something from that book you expect me to understand immediately."

Locke frowned. "That's because your smarter than you appear to be and your just lazy. Or easily distracted" he saw him gazing at their patterns squabble, he went with the latter. "Come, on let's play! " The cub smiled.

"No point I'd beat you anyways. Stop distracting me and let's continue your lesson." The cub groaned as the mothers smiled for a moment at their cubs.

Mono Held the Lion in a headlock as he struggled to get out of it, moving his head did nothing his mane just gave the bear an advantage. "Will you two act adults for once!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't know what you see in him?" Varuna said, "He was the strongest in the pride, at least something good came from both us." She said coldly to her friend referring to Locke, Leonard heard from a fair and sighed.

Mono squinted for a moment in thought then pulled him closer in a headlock. "Damn it, bear stop using this fowl human technique."Leonard growled in anger.

"Yeah right, then I wouldn't be able to do this!" He twisted their head away from their mates and cubs. "Look, Leon. I know you don't want hear this from me, but the key to a woman's heart is honesty."

He didn't buy it, "Really?"

"Believe me listen to what she says and be honest... it works fifty percent of the time." He whispered in his ear.

"But what's the other-"

"Lie your _ass_ off, either that or just do whatever she wants."

Leonard looked away embarrassed. "Why would I degrade myself further?"

"Either your whipped by her or whipped by the humans. And last time I checked it was the latter so why not be whipped from the one you love?"

Leonard squinted at him in confusion. "You have an odd view of relationships..."

"Whatever works. Besides I could say the same about the relationship with the rodents..." Mono frowned annoyed the moment he uttered those words. He looked at his son and narrowed his brow, _Foul creatures like those should be thrown from the tallest mountain_. He thought, _No one hurts my boy._

He paused and looked at him pensively. "What about the **Plan**?"

"Waiting for the go ahead from Django, he will distract them."

"Fine." _I don't trust that monkey..._ He shook his head as he stopped reminiscing. He needed rest maybe his son needed some too.

….

 _Present_

Locke was dragging a book he had for Pitch in his mouth. He had been holding onto to for Pitch. He walked toward far end of the trailer just before the old cage. He saw his friend with his back turned him outside his trailer.

"Pi!" He walked up in front off Pitch only to immediately stop as he looked at his face. His face he couldn't bear look at him. Demeanor just radiated pure sadness, his head was down, eyes were halved closed, and he just looked defeated. No words were said he guided him toward his trailer. On the way the bear picked up a book that the cub dropped.

At the far end of the trailers an albino lone cub shared the same sorrow. His cries were heard by no one and his dreams only brought him terror and sadness. He always heard the mocking laughs of the little demons he entertained. And every night it would only get worse. He looked forward at the clowns in front of his tent, they lit cigarettes in front of the cage with their lighters this seemed familiar. Calming even.


	5. Chapter 5

Locke walked into the play area where Sophie was sitting eating fruits. She noticed him walking towards him, he had a smile on his face.

 _What does he want now?_

"Sophie how you doing on this fine-"

She cut him off. "What do you need?" Locke frowned, his charm was not going to help him. "Look, I need your help with something. Pitch needs-"

She narrowed her brow. "That's an odd change of pace for you. It's nice to know you not completely stuck up. What exactly do you need my help for with Pitch?" She gobbled a grape from her pile.

"To be honest I haven't got the clearest idea, but the Mike needs you." "Mike who?' Scratched her head with her trunk. "He's a mouse. All I know is he wanted you there, could you please get your butt over there?"

She smiled sinisterly at the cub. He did not like where this was going. "What are your demands then? It's obvious you wont go unless I do something to please you."

"I want you to apologize" She stated flatly,"What?" His mouth twisted into a pout.

"You heard me, or was that word to complicated for you?" She titled her head.

Locke sneered threatened. "The only thing complicated is your fat mou-" He stopped mid sentence as she was giving him a death glare. "What I meant to say was there has to be another option…"

She looked at him then to her fruit, it was a small watermelon, she grinned as she slammed he foot down on the fruit leaving a small half of the fruit left. "Wear that on your butt for the whole day and we're even." Locked growled annoyed.

 _T_ _he things we do for others._

 _Moments later..._

Pitch started swinging at a cushion Sophie was holding with her trunk. He would alternate his punches as Mike told him: "Left. Right. Jab. Dodge."

Sophie swung at his head. He bobbed his head down and dodged the blow. Mike nodded in approval. His training consisted on building up his strength, endurance, movement and his stance. Each had a respective program; Lifting weights, (which for some reason consisted of lifting a couch twice his size.) dragging a tire for endurance, running through an obstacle course for movement with Locke there to be an obstacle, even standing in front of a mirror to work on his stance.

Pitch's schedule would be occupied with this retinue daily. But something felt off to Mike as he noticed him reading a book while Sophie was helping him pack up in the tent. But unbeknownst to them Django was watching them. He peered into tent, he scowled as he saw the two. He slowly crept out away from tent. _Why does he,_ _a failure_ _deserve such a luxury? Fine, they all know what happens if they try to start something, we're all trapped here. No one deserves relief. At least I get to perform.  
_

"Soph just place the stuff in the bushes near the play area, I'll be there shortly."

"What am I your slave?" She walked out the tent with the supplies reluctantly.

"No, but you make a lovely pack mule!" He grinned smugly.

"You know your playing with fire right?" Pitch looked down at him as he placed his book to the side. He knew but just wanted test how far he could get. However that wasn't important something was bothering him and he needed to talk. "Just look at Locke" Locke scowled as he held the Mellon up with his butt.

Mike laughed wholeheartedly. "Gahahaha. She gave puss a bubble butt!" "That's it, I'm out." Locke shuffled out the room, while having the Mellon sway from side to side with him.

 _Couldn't ask a for a better moment than this._ Mike thought. "Pitch, let me be straight with you for a moment," The bear looked at him intently his yellow eyes lit up. "The reason why I wanted to help you wasn't because of your shabby fighting skills."

Pitch rose an eyebrow. "Really? And I thought it was my wonderful personality." He smiled coyly.

Mike ignored the comment and stared at the ground. "You remind me of… me. When I was just a wee mouse I had a great family, she...was possibly the sweetest when she was with us, but if you pissed her off, you were in for it., she's the reason I know how to box."

"How?" He tilted his head dubiously, he was curious.

"Before she met my dad she lived in the city, in this human gym and watched them from the a crack in the wall. Surprisingly she learned a lot from watching them. But she taught it to me because she wanted to give me confidence...grow. Pa was against it though, but he came around, my father was a stern fella didn't want me hurting my siblings." He grew silent and closed his eyes. Pitch grew more intrigued at his pensive silence.

"I'm not one for sob stories, so I'll keep it brief. Both of them...died." He gave Pitch a hard determined look. "I ran, fell into the deepest hole and cried my eyes out, but it wouldn't bring her back. I knew that. You can't run from your problems forever...they'll just come back bite you." Pitch rubbed his eyes as they began to water.

"I'm…"

Mike raised his paw. "Don't. Say sorry. What's done is done. I've heard that too much." He narrowed his brow and looked to the ground. "I wanted to do this to help you to gain confidence. So when life pushes you around, you can fight back,' He smiled solemnly. "Your innocence can't be used as ignorance, kid."

Pitch sighed and closed his eyes. "I know." Mike whipped up his head quickly and stared at in shock. "I've...noticed, no. I know that the animals here have pushed me around and I haven't batted and eye to it," he rubbed his left ear.

"I thought I could please everyone, I thought maybe I could just please both my parents. But that went nowhere. I thought maybe that keeping my thoughts to myself wouldn't complicate things and I could just...fit where ever. That lead me even worse territory with my parents."

Mike nodded. "Both of them really want the best for you. And you know you can't please em both right? My siblings are the same."

"I tried sharing the same interest for the forest and the wild my dad loved, while at the same time doing what my mom wanted too."

"Being safe and pampered?

"No. she wanted me to be a circus performer, honestly that's the only occupation here. Not like I have a choice"

"So, yes then?" He smiled.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "She wanted me to be like Django...an acrobat on the tight ropes, being loved by the audience at every show...But she realized how dangerous that could be one day."

Mike looked at the cut in his left ear. "I assume that's why?" He pointed to the ear.

Pitch nodded. "I was left to my own thoughts and despite that...experience," he shivered. The last thing he remembered was seeing knifes fly toward him as he closed his eyes and shifted his head as heard the blades sink into the wood. After that he was trying to calm down his mother. "I didn't lose my fascination with humans because of it. Which was why I wanted this book to begin with."

He rose the book up, it was a history book. "I just loved learning about them, their will, what drives them..." He stared away for a moment. "Those who don't learn from their past, are doomed to repeat it. I think that speaks volumes for us don't you think?"

"I don't know about volumes, but I get what your saying. If we can't learn from our mistakes we can't progress. We stand still."

Pitch nodded. _I can't talk to them, but for now I need time to think._ Mike watched the bear walk out of the tent, he was finally alone. He clutched his paws into a fists as his tail as his tail wrapped around him. _Why didn't I cry when **He** died first, it was so sudden...Is there something wrong with me? Damn it... _ He stood there motionless as he pondered. _  
_

Pitch looked at the trailers with Locke as he stood at his friend's home. Locke took one look at him and sighed, "Pitch your not ready yet. Let me handle this you can sleep at my house for now, k?" Pitch smiled as he nodded. _A little distraction would help him, right?_

 _In the Bear's Trailer._

"Honey you need to relax, he's fine." Mono leaned on the wall of the trailer while his mate paced around in circles.

"Hate to say it but if you keep that up you 'll make hole in this thing." She didn't respond as she kept walking around in circles. "How many times are gonna do this? Hell, how much times have you done it I've lost count."

She stopped, "Ten. This helps me think and it keeps my mind of our child leaving?!" She scowled at him. "It's like you don't care-Or you know something I **don't."** she stared at him intently.

"Whoa, the only time you give me that look is if you realized something or...you want something from me." he smiled lecherously.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you so calm about this? you know something don't you?" He stared at her she looked adamant there was no way she was going to drop this conversation. "He's going to be staying with Locke. his mother told me before we got back." She sighed relieved to know that her son was in good hands. "Don't know for how long, though." It didn't matter to her at this moment it's not like they were going anywhere anytime soon, she could wait...

 _Years ago In the forest..._

"How long do we have till the humans figure out we're gone?" Mono asked Leonard as they trekked through the forest.

"He's a performer, he told me as long he could. I'm sure it wont take long." Varuna ran forward her child behind her as she listened, there was still something bothering her, slowed her paced and continued walking.

"Don't you think this is a little to easy? You don't think they planned for this?" she stated as continued to walked stepping over bushes.

"Dear, the humans aren't that smart what are the odds-"

 _Snap_

He stepped on something, he looked down to see a bear trap. He growled in pain, but had enough strength to shout out: "Varuna Stop!"She Felt something sharp as she stepped forward. The others didn't want to go further they were scared of other things the humans had planned for them along the forest. She remembered the pain vividly other than that, nothing. She wanted nothing to do with leaving after that...much to her annoyance he still continued planning with the rodents... A pity.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike yawned as he watched the bear train: It was started to grow late but the mouse let him train longer than usual today. He felt pensive as he the cub run around.

 _It's been awhile since I let the kid train: Months_. He thought

 _If I were to describe them it be: progressive. And I don't just mean my relationship with Sophie_ :

"Hey baby, that ass is big enough to start a controversy!" _She threw me into the kid with her trunk after that. Glad to see I can't get away with everything._

 _Apparently Locke let Pitch sleep in his parents trailer, I didn't bothering asking why but it does explain why Pit and Locke would come into the tent so early. It wasn't easy, I can say that without a doubt. Never mind the fact I gotta transport the goods for circus animals, but on top of that I gotta bring the makeshift equipment to the tent._

 _That includes bringing tires, sand bags, a Mirror and a mat. I'm glad the tent is down the hill. I think Sophie finally realized how much pain I must have been through so she decided to help bring the things up hill willingly. I ain't complaining, I get a nice view, Damn it. Went off topic._

 _Anyways that kid despite being a little too quiet for the first couple of sessions has an amazing work ethic and a quick learner too. But I noticed something was off. He answered in a couple words usually one or two. I was going to ask Locke, but the kid just told me anyways. Like it wasn't even shit... I want to chew out both of those bears._

 _Locke was planning to have his parents and Pitch's come to reconcile so that his mother wouldn't eat me considering the amount of time we spent together. We even had balloons up and everything, but yet again he freaking heard us_ :

"Anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Pitch nodded. "Sorry. Can't tune it out." He pointed to his ears. Mike didn't get the Gesture.

Locke decided to give Context. "He has really good hearing. My theory is he's part bat because of how they're curved." The tips of his ears pointed upward sort of like a hound-dog, but it still resembled a bat.

Pitch scoffed and retorted. "I think your part clown because of the of red fur you have on your head." They both jovially smiled.

"Come on you both can tease each other later, We need you help move this stuff out the tent before someone comes..." Sophie said. "Let the kids play around for a bit at least Soph. They earned it." Mike said. Sophie narrowed her brow, he noticed she looked concerned. "Worried about the humans?" she shook her head"No, after the cub incident business has been…dreadful. If I were to put it bluntly. It's-"

"Get in there, you worthless cub!" An albino bear was thrown into the tent, he rolled and landed face first in the dirt across from them. Following him were two animals one of them was a gorilla, it was average size for a child but it towered over his companion, Django. He combed his hair back with his hand and looked into the tent. "Oh my apologizes, this runt wouldn't get into tent when I asked him to." He bowed to the occupants, he looked around the tent and noticed the new additions. His partner froze as he saw the balloons. The orangutan crossed his arms, he was clearly annoyed.

"What is all this trash doing in my tent?"

"Your tent?" Mike exclaimed annoyed.

"Yes, my tent, no one hear has the talent or appeal to bring in the masses like I can."

Mike scowled at the orangutan, "Well, last time I checked you aren't wearing a red tux and matching top hat, but since you asked sooo nicely we'll leave."

Django smiled playfully. "Thank you, glad to know you small vermin aren't all savages." Either the sarcasm went over his head or he just flat out ignored it. To be honest it seemed like a mix of both, a sour cocktail of vanity and ignorance, not a good combo.

Mike clenched his fists furiously, "Piece of-" "We'll move the equipment out as soon as possible." Pitch quickly responded he didn't want any trouble, he brought friends for a reason, friends being operative word here.

"You'd better, before things get... unpleasant for you both." He pointed to his friend behind him, he was still staring at the balloon un-moving, he looked scared to say the least. "Muh, muh"

Django sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Seriously, my threat becomes moot when my enforcer has his head in the clouds." He noticed the balloon. "Ok, I'll remove it then." He stepped on the cub and walked past the group to pop the balloon. The sound made the gorilla flinch and hold his ears.

"Honestly I don't know why you freeze up when you see these things. But I will help you since your so useless with them there."

"Maybe if you actually talked to him, he'd tell you why." Pitch stated he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Or bother to care about anyone else." Locke added. Django scoffed and ignored the two as he looked at the cub.

"Moongo pick up the cub." The gorilla complied and pulled up the Grey cub on his back. He noticed a book laying in the dirt near his feet, he sneered and picked up the book. Both Pitch and Locke noticed as Sophie and Mike had moved the gear. He noticed their gaze but feigned ignorance. He opened the book then rolled his eyes.

"Such drivel, a waste of paper." He ripped the book in two. Leaving Locke mouth wide open and Pitch's fist clenched and his toes curled firmly in the ground. "Oh I'm sorry was that yours?"

 _He's trying to get a reaction, I won't give him the satisfaction,_ _besides he's injured_ _._ Pitch knew that, even others knew, but Locke had something to say. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Oh, do you have something to say, I was expecting the disgraceful cub to retort-"

"How long do you think the humans will care about you?"

"They will never tire of the great-"

"They will. Your act is bland, you do the same tricks over and over, and expect them to eat it up...but eventually they'll grow tired."

"Well then I'll-"

"You'll become irrelevant." Django was getting annoyed he didn't like being interrupted. Better get used it... "Now listen hear you-"

"Isn't that why your training that cub? To make them forget about you? Have a brand new face for the humans to adore, then out no where you return to make them remember you.' He scoffed 'How'd that turn out for you?"

"Don't act like you know about showbiz, you ignorant buffoon. I am the Grrrreat Django, **I** carried all of you wretched creatures to the lap of luxury, without me you'd all be in the forest rolling in your own filth, so LEARN YOUR PLACE!" He stamped his bandage foot, only one of them saw, Locke, his eyes twitched. Hell hath no fury... Django turned to Pitch. "As for the disgrace of a performer-"

" **Vile**." Locke growled the venom in his voice caused to stop Django.

The sound was grating as a knife being dragged to the floor, almost fitting since the words that erupted from his mouth were aimed directly at his heart. "You are the most **V** **ile** , V **icious** , and **V** **acuous** animal I have ever met in my life. Your presence not only brings me more disdain for you, but your poor attempts at defending your actions reek of what the circus serves to humans: **Garbage,** In fact your lower than that maggots. They wouldn't even dare touch you because of your repugnant smell that emanates from your head. In short; Burn in hell, you Moronic Marsupial."

"Technically I'm not a-"

"I don't give a Damn!" He stormed out of the tent in anger. Django paused for a moment, dazed by what happened he didn't even blink. Pitch had a small laugh and followed his friend. Moongo tapped Django on his shoulder to snap him out of his trance. "Find me the knives." He said as cub gulped in fear.

The trio walked past the play area on the circus grounds. Locke still upset as he hunched over stamping his feet on the ground. Pitch was the first to comment. "Still mad?"

"I'm absolutely livid." Locke responded with a growl.

"Get over it, you don't need to worry about him." Pitch said sincerely.

Locke softened a bit, but his bitterness still stuck with him. "I can't believe that tool. He's faking his injury just to get sympathy from others." Pitch shook his head.

"Come on, give the tang the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't **doubt** for a second that he used his leg as an excuse to use and abuse others." He looked at him knowingly.

Pitch narrowed his brow and stared at him, his expression was cold, but had a calmer vibe to it. "And you hate the fact he used something to his advantage?"

"Yes, he's a despicable and vile creature, second to the humans."

"I guess your coming in third then." he closed his eyes. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Mike looked at the both of them in shock. He knew where this was going. "Kid, let's just..."

"To clarify, I didn't mean to make it sound like your the same as him. He's on a whole another level, but ranking wise your third." Locke narrowed his brow, he looked away briefly, then stared at him. "Based on what? Are you mad that I constantly beat you when we play fight? if that's the case that's pet-"

"Petty, yes for the both us. But that's not it.' He sighed and closed his eyes.

"For months you decided to keep something from me and despite me asking, you always found a way to wriggle out of it." He opened his eyes to stare at his friend, seems that he inherited something from his mother after all. It shared the same intensity as his mother but more calm, less bitter, focused even.

"I was busy-" He exclaimed.

Pitch held his arms behind his back. "Yes I understand that, but a couple of months ago you finally decided give the book I wanted for so long… was it pity or did our friendship finally meant something to you?" Locke stood firmly to his friend.

"I **never** would use our friendship as a tool, let's get that straight right now. I..." He looked at his friend. "I was afraid- you'd be smarter than me if you continued to read more. I suppose I deluded myself into thinking that it was for the best, but I can't..."

"Speak for me? Is that what your going to say." His expression hardened for a moment. Locke nodded. Pitch cracked his knuckles and walked forward.

"Hey! Don't be rash kid!" Mike shouted. Locke stared at him dead in his eyes. Whatever he did, he deserved what was coming to him. He felt something around his neck.

He smiled softly. "That's all I wanted to hear, the truth." He said as he lifted him up and twirled him of the ground. He chuckled. "You really gotta be dramatic?" Locke grinned.

"I have to when someone's lying to themselves, specially if their my dopey, smart friend."

Mike smiled at the sight. However something, no, rather someone had to interrupt."Yo lazy bones, we got a problem!" Mic shouted as he ran to Mike out of breath.

"The kids- they're gone! I went out to check our inventory- and when I came back the mice were missing! All- I all found was a bottle of that stupid hair gel spilled on the ground." Mike's eyes grew white, his temper flared up like a forest fire.

"m-m...Mother f-" Mike slapped him upside the head.

"Really? In front the them?!"

"I don't care! Where the hell did they go?!" His fists shook.

"I just told you, I don't know!"

Mike scowled in response. "Just peachy. Where could a bunch of mice just disappear like that!"

Pitch's ears twitch as he heard something close by. His nose picked up an odd scent, almost human."I can take a guess...Follow me." He placed his nose to the ground sniffed the odd scent.

As they walked past the trailers pitch stopped in front of a familiar place. _Suppose it's time to reconcile with them…_ "Here of all places!" Mike shouted.

"Just calm down Mike, we need to-"

" **You** don't get to say anything!" Mike interrupted Locke, he pointed his finger accusingly. 'It's because you and your parents that we have to bend over backward just to send things that you don't need. Friggen' ingrates!"

Locke was about to retort when they heard sounds coming from the trailer:

"No, no, no it's step, step, twirl. Not step, step, pivot get it right..." A feminine voice said.

They looked at each other quizzically.

Pitch broke the silence. "Alright let's see what's behind door number one."

They opened the door to find the bear's parents ordering the young mice. Each had a unique dress or suit on them. His father wore a red top hat, while his mother had a yellow bow on her ear. Which matched the mice, sans the top hat. Both teared up a bit as they saw their son.

Mono spoke up first. "S-son. Look…" He scratched the back of his head. "Ok guys, it's fine, we don't need to rehearse. Just do what we taught you. On the count of three. One. Two thr-"

"Dad, what is going here?!" Pitch stuck his out hands openly, he wasn't shocked just confused as well as everyone else. Varuna interjected. "We know that you like cute little musical numbers and songs. Soooo, we decided to try organize something to say that were sorry." She smiled innocently "Plus swaying into you into choosing who you'd side with." Mono blurted out. Much to his wife annoyance. "Now again, I can show you the w-"

"No! No! No!' he said as snorted. "That is s-sweet of you, but nooooo" He struggled stifling a laugh. "Stop this. We need to just talk, that's all." He gave a stern look.

"And please give back the children to Mike. You literally are forcing children to do dance for my amusement. Just...Just them give back." He shook his head ashamed.

"Thank you, the voice of reason!" Mike shouted again.

"To be clear we love to dance though, and I love these suits!" One of the mice said.

 _How did they even get the suits on them...Questions for later._ Pitch thought as they walked to Mike and Mic.

"Hey guys, mind leaving I need to talk to them." Mike gave a thumbs up and round up his siblings out of the trailer. Locke nodded and followed suit. It was just them now, The cub sighed and scratched his ear. "Dad, Mom.' They looked at him intently."I know both of you want the best for me… I appreciate you both for the love, and consideration you put in. But-" He focused his gaze on both of them.

"It's my future that you're fighting for and it's time I actually stepped up and fought for it instead of leaving it alone. As much as a confined bear can do." Mono smiled proudly for a brief moment. His mother shared the same look although a bit softer, she narrowed her brow.

Mono coughed. "Let me help Locke home, wouldn't want him to go by himself." He walked out of the trailer, not before rubbing his child's head. And now there were two.

His mother smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, Pitch."

"I did too, It doesn't change the fact we need to talk." She pulled him back as they stared at each other.

"Whatever could-" The roles were reversed now.

"We need to tell everyone about what happened. It's not fair the mice are scapegoats. It's my responsibility."

She narrowed her brow. "No, it's mine alone. No one needs to know."

The cub sighed. "There's a saying here that here that would sum up your problem here. But the irony is to harsh here." He kissed his mother on her cheek. He then placed his paws on them.

"No one is to blame here. The humans cut my ear when practicing there routine. You couldn't have predicted that..." _I know someone who could though._ _Lousy friend._ A tear fell from his mother eye, he wiped it away and kissed her again.

"No one will think differently of you if you tell them now. I-I respect your decision to protect me, but when others have to be placed through turmoil. It's…' He struggled with his words.

'It's something that doesn't sit well with me. Even if you don't tell the truth now...I will have to tell the others, they have a right to know and the mice have a right not to exploited." He yawned and walked to the corner with the ripped up box.

"We can sleep on it, ok?" He rolled over it curled up.

Varuna stood motionless as she watched over her son. She seemed lost for a moment _..._

She held her cub close in a loving embrace _. She just wanted the best for him tears escaped her eyes as she saw his ear ._

 _He must of ran straight to her after it happened, Good boy. "Mom". She looked down at her cub frantically. "P-please don't cry, it's g-gonna be ok..."_

 _She smiled solemnly, "I'm the one who should be saying that ."_

 _Twice,_ she put him danger. She just wanted the best for him.

"Don't". Pitch wiped his tears in his mother's fur. Don't cry mom, it's not your fault it was d-"

"The humans fault. It's their f-fault." She stammered interrupting the cub. "N-No. Django made them do this... I saw him throw..." She shushed him and thought about this new revelation. She just wanted the best for him...

"No, tell your father the vermin bit your ear. Django won't be harmed." She knew him this would not go unnoticed or unpunished. They couldn't afford the orangutan killed, hurt at best. "But why can't -"

"If you care about everyone don't tell them what happened we need him, he's the star attraction. " He grew silent then nodded his head. She sighed relieved "Good boy." She couldn't be at fault now, She just wanted the best for him...

 _Present:_

He's changed so much, _Is this my son_? She pondered as looked at her son, she saw his left ear. _I was there...I should have been there. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I was there. It's my fault- No, it can **Never.** Be. My Fault. _

As night entered the circus. The albino cub stared at the barrel in front of his cage. On top of it were unused matches...Things seemed almost clearer now as he rubbed he scar on his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the play area Sophie and Mike stood by some of the equipment their backs toward the trees near the forest just out of their reach. "Soph, If I hadn't said this before, then I'll say it now-" "If this is another comment about my butt, you'll be seeing stars and I mean that literally." She exclaimed annoyed. Mike continued. "Thank you for helping me for the last months. Your effort and your kindness are appreciated." He turned his head to the equipment, avoiding her eye contact. She smiled. "Who would would thought? A genuine compliment, followed by a thank you. It's a start from the pervert I met a couple of months ago." They both smiled at each other.

"I'm going ahead Locke should be there first. I'll see you there." He waved as he walked toward the tent. Sophie placed the remaining equipment on her back for the first run, she couldn't carry everything there, she had a couple of things; a few tires, a small sand bag, and some refreshments for their breaks. But today was going to be different. A certain monkey was going to make sure of that as he limped there with his friend. "Helloooo, gorgeous what are you doing carrying those ugly accessories?" He grinned.

Sophie rolled her eyes and responded. "Just carrying these to the tent." "These don't look like my standard equipment?' He feigned surprise. 'What would happen if the ringmaster caught you with his equipment? He might get suspicious if this material just appeared in the tent without his knowledge, and don't get me started on how you could have gotten them..."

She didn't have time for this. She scowled at the orangutan. "First off, we haven't used the tent in months, turns out having an animal nearly burnt alive causes some problems for us. But you already know that, right?" Django scowled in response that cub caused him too much trouble. "And second does this charade have a point?"

He sighed. "I guess since the pleasantries are out of the way, Leave now. I have some business to attend to in the tent, it would be a shame if you were hurt." A wicked smile grew on his face. Moongo grunted and cracked his knuckles. She looked at the tent then back to them and sighed. She walked away toward the trailers. She couldn't beat them alone, despite being an adult she was smaller than the average elephant. "Good. At least she knows where to place her useless behind." They both walked toward the tent.

The three bears slept peacefully in the trailer. The cub sleeping in the box in the corner, while both his parents slept beside him each of them snoring openly. A knock was heard on the door. The cub's ear twitched. The visitor knocked again, this time even louder. Pitch groggily rose to open the door, he pressed the button and walked out of the makeshift den."Ahhh...what are you doing here?" he yawned openly as he rubbed his eyes.

She had a determined look on her face. "Pitch we need to get to the tent now, the others are in danger!" She exclaimed. His eyes narrowed. No more words needed to be said, it was clear what they needed to do. They both sprinted toward the tent.

"An arrogant brat like you deserves discipline now and again." The orange mammal stood over Locke's body, he barely moved, he was still breathing, he had a couple of scratches on his face, but he'd live. Mike was held by the gorilla in his palms. He tried to wriggle out to no avail. __If he didn't have that brute I would've beaten this pansy!__ He thought. Despite his training he couldn't beat Moongo. Size did matter, it seems Goliath won over David here.

Django turned to Moongo as held the mouse. He grinned from ear-to-ear at the sight. He strolled toward the two. "And now for you, rodent. I think I'll be merciful, since today has been so nice. Beg me for forgiveness and I won't have my associate ****pop**** you like a balloon." Moongo hands shook as he heard that word. "Fine. Like a grape, you big baby." Mike closed his eyes and hung his head down. Django leaned forward with his hand around his ear. And in turn the mouse spat into the orangutan's ear and he shrivelled in disgust. "Filthy rat!" He wiped his ear out with his finger.

"Hehehe, Keep talking dirty to me, I ain't scared of you." He chuckled for a moment. "Someone who needs help beating a cub and a mouse? That speaks volumes for you, don't you think?" Djagno growled in response his expression only gave the mouse more to work with. He looked like he ran a Marathon he was breathing heavily, his back was hunched, sweat was dripping down his brow, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He had a knife grasped in his paw. "Heh. Heh. What's the matter, sweetheart can't take a joke? I mean the only thing funnier here than your face is the poor accuse for an act you got here!"

" **LET**. The Rodent. Go." The venom in his voice was strong enough to kill an elephant. He wanted him dead. Moongo complied. Mike ran as fast as he could past the tang. But he ran full force behind him around the wooden beam in the middle of the tent. He was trying to run toward the exit. "Damn, He was right you were faking it? How do you sleep at night?!"

"In the same old trailer with a comfy bed. I'll sleep better with a new trinket in my room. How about I make it out of your head!" He threw the knife toward mike, it flew past barely grazing his ear. It landed just in front of him as it stuck in the ground, he tripped over it and rolled in front of the opening of the tent."End of the line rodent-" A black blur came through tent and tackled the orangutan to the ground. A large thud was heard, as well as a couple of thumps were heard from the two. Mike looked up to see Sophie above him.

"Ain't you a sight for sore eyes." he smiled. The thumping grew louder as he turned to see Pitch over Django. Repeatedly punching him in the the orangutan tried block with no luck. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Damn it, stop it!" he said in between the punches. "That's was for Locke," He punched him again in his face. "This is for Mike,' He slammed his fist in the tang's stomach. "That's for Sophie."

"Hey, kid!" Mike looked worried as he punched him again. Pitch looked over to him while holding Django up by his head. "You want some too?" He pointed to his victim on the ground, still breathing but missing some teeth. "Nope, I'm good."

Pitch looked Django again and narrowed his brow. "This- is for my ear." He knocked the poor sap out cold with his final punch and sighed. Unfortunately he didn't account on the gorilla pulling him up and throwing him into the a pile of hay near the bleachers. He coughed and rolled on his side, his gaze wondered to Locke then to Sophie.

"Get him out of here, now!" he pointed to Locke. He rested his elbows on his chest while keeping his fist up toward his chin, then ran to distract Moongo. Sophie quickly rushed over to pick up Locke and ran out of the tent. Mike glanced out them both then to Pitch as he saw Moongo towering over his friend.

He dodged a swing from the gorilla, his blows may have been slow but he felt the power behind each attempt at hitting him. He weaved to left and right of his blows as the gorilla growled. He went under the animal's latest swing and gave him a powerful uppercut to his gut-But it felt nothing as he looked at the gorilla cub. Pitch had a shocked look on his face. " _Ohhhh shi-"_ It swatted him across the room into the bottom of the bleachers. He could barely move, his head was spinning.

"Gah" He held his head and felt a dull pain as the gorilla approached him. He tried to get back up, but his legs were weak. Pitch pulled him self up with the railing to support him as he turned to meet his foe. He heard a whooshing sound in front of him, followed by a prick. "Huh?" he said animal feel before him lifeless, just as he was trying to make sense of it. He heard the sound again, this time he saw a dart in his leg. He felt tired all of a sudden, he fell over and passed out in the tent as a three humans watched him, one of them holding a gun.

As noon arrived on the circus grounds the bears rose from their slumber in the trailer. The first thing they noticed was that their son was gone. The reactions were mixed from both of the parents. "Where is he? What happened to my cub?" Varuna exclaimed as her heart skipped at a beat and her breathing grew erratic. "Calm down. Maybe he's with the mouse at the tent or he could be in the play area with his friend." She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "Right… Let's go then."

Mono pushed the button in their trailer and they both walked out to the play area. What greeted the two there was not pleasant. The Lions' were arguing with rodents only separated by the cage. While the Django laid back holding an ice bag on his eye. His face looked sour but he did keep a small grin in his lips as he watch them argue. The bears decided to open the gate...unfortunately hell was about to break loose.

Leonard's gaze turned to the gate as he saw both the bears walking into the cage. He peered at his friend with rage in his eyes, the same could be said for his mate as she in turn looked at Mono's mate as well.

" **You.** " Leonard's blood boiled as he ran toward the bear. "Hey we aren't done talking yet! My brother is missing you yellow turd!" Mic was lucky that he didn't care about him at the moment. Leonard stopped and glared at Mono. "Do you know what your child has done?! My boy is injured because of him! Are so neglectful that you can't manage to keep your cub tame!" He spat out fervently. Varuna scowled at the Lion. His words dug deep, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Don't you dare insult us! What are blathering on about?"

"Your son fought my boy in the tent, and now he's hurt. The humans are tending to his wounds."

"How...did this happen?" Mono responded worried. Serena intruded. "Our son and your cub went into the tent in the early morning. From what Django told us he found them both sparing with the mouse cheering them on. Pitch beat Locke severely and when Django stepped in with Moongo he barely got out with his life. Moongo and your boy are now being locked in the tent for the night as punishment." She sighed bitterly, she wanted to see her child.

"And now these petulant rodents want to call of the arrangement we made with them. Lowly ingrates." Mono stared coldly at the orangutan in the corner as he heard this information. Something felt off, he couldn't place his paw on it. Varuna felt it too, she couldn't think of reason why their son would want to hurt his friend. "This doesn't seem right why would my son want to-"

"I don't care! What I know is that **your** son pummeled our poor cub and you weren't there to stop him. Both of you are failures!" Varuna looked at the lioness.

"Serena I..." "I don't want to hear it, Var. All I want is retribution." Serena sneered. The both of them slowly walked toward the bears menacingly.

"Now hold on, think clearly. Why would he want to hurt your child?" Mono calmly shouted. "This doesn't sound like him at all!"

"Pitch would never hurt your boy." They both walked back slowly toward the entrance of the cage.

"Which is exactly why he didn't do it..." A familiar voice was heard behind them. Causing both of the parents to stop in their tracks. Locke and Sophie walked from behind the bears. Locke had a bandage on his cheek, while his legs had gauze wrapped around them. He looked at his parents intently.

"Son..." Leonard choked out.

"Where...the hell is that peanut shaped, Hair gel chugging, Coward." Django was just about to creep out of the cage when Sophie blocked his path. Mono chuckled at bit before gaining composure. Locke pointed to him accusingly.

"He and Moongo are the reason why I'm injured right now. From what I heard from Sophie, Pitch beat this sorry excuse for an animal, until the humans came and knocked them out." Leonard glared at the simian, but Locke stopped him. "He isn't worth the energy, I'm alright despite my legs." Leonard looked at his son and smiled, Serena nuzzled him lovingly. "Your lucky he doesn't want to hurt you...Vermin." she glared at him. Django smiled in return.

"Ok, that's all good, but where's my brother?!" Mic Shouted. "Funny story behind that..." Sophie added.

The tent was quiet as the occupants stared at each other. They were across from each other only held back with a collar chained to the bleachers. Mike was sitting beside Pitch as he watched the gorilla. He sighed. "That could have gone better."

"Hey your alive aren't ya?" Mike stated as he looked at the cub.

"That training was useless against him."

"Buddy, what did I tell you about the purpose of the training?

"Build confidence."

"Good, you were listening. Think about what you did today. The old you wouldn't have even tried to step up to a gorilla twice his size. It's obvious you couldn't win, but it shows you got balls, right?" "Or I'm just a headstrong idiot, it's 50- 50 at this point." He smirked. The gorilla chuckled at him. "Hmph." he said.

Pitch yawned at laid back on the bleacher. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when they decide to take us out."

Mike smiled at the cub as he closed his eyes. He looked over to see Moongo had the same idea as well.

"A little sleep wont hurt me." he crawled up to the bear's stomach and slept.

As night fell on the circus grounds everyone was sound asleep. Each of them in their respective homes. The elephant tucked away in her bright yellow sheets. Locke and his parents snuggled together. Pitch's parents barely asleep as they missed their child. And even the orangutan slept soundly in his room. But one bear couldn't sleep through the night.

His dreams haunted him with the constant jeers of children in his mind. Their beady eyes, their grubby little fingers, and sickening laughs were echoing in his mind. He ran away from them, but he didn't escape their grasp, the heads of the children laughed at him again, and again;

"Hehheheeheeeh Hahahaha!"

The laughs matched the same intensity of a hyena hunting it's prey, A mocking chortle that never let up. A constant reminder of the malevolent force that haunted him. They closed in on him, there was no reprieve just an unrelenting force that drove him into a ball as he curled up afraid of what would happen next.

"Ack!" he awoke with a fright holding his chest. His breathing erratic, drenched in sweat, but his mind was clear. He got up from his poor hay ridden bed and found something near the trailer, it was red and a nozzle on it. He knew what he had to do and made his way to the tent matches in hand.

He grabbed a bundle of hay and placed the bits of hay around the wooden beam, then pour the contents of the gas can, then lit it on fire with his matches. He smiled with glee as the flames spread around the beam and in the tent. He ran out, but came back to knock over the metal ring before exiting. He then watched from a far as the smoke bellowed from the tent….

Pitch awoke to a crashing sound as he felt a burning sensation as he rested on the bleacher. He rose and yawned to see the horror of the position he was in. Flames had engulfed the grounds around the tent. His eyes caught the beam in the middle of the tower, a ring of fire where it originated. The smoke rose above his head as he coughed. "Kof, kof. Mike- Mike wake up." He shook the mouse awake. He groggily got up.

"Five more minutes, Ma."

"Mike! Get up we're going to see her soon if you don't move!"

Mike's Eyes bulged out. "What- what the hell!"

"We need to -" He felt the chain around his neck. Mike noticed as the gorilla tried to pull the chain out, but nothing could be done.

"Damn it, we need to get out of here!" Mike exclaimed he coughed violently. Pitch sighed as he pulled the mouse off his belly. The gorilla stared at him intently. "What are you-" Mike couldn't finish his sentence as Pitch picked him up and threw him over the flames near the exit. Pitch coughed again his head felt dizzy. _At least he gets out._ He fell unconscious again. The gorilla trying to wake him, but nothing was working…

The smell of smoke filled the night air, it drifted into the circus grounds. Even slipping into the trailers of the inhabitants. Two individuals caught the smokey aroma… Mono quickly burst out of his home to the tent. While Locke battered rushed with him as he saw the bear run past his trailer. As they reached their destination they saw the mouse crawling out.

"H-he's in there. Please save him..." Mono nodded him and Locke followed. The smoke was thick but the flames around them were intense. They both felt sweat dripping down their bodies as they looked around for the captives. Mono looked at the cub worried. "You shouldn't be here! Leave!" He coughed while holding his mouth. "Not without him!" There was no time to argue they both wanted to save him. They heard a growl from the bleachers across from them. They both bolted toward the sound avoiding the ever engulfing flames. Pitch laid nearly lifeless in the gorilla's arms. Mono's heart skipped a beat. "No."

"We need to get out of here, Locke coughed 'The smoke...gah." He felt his leg partly give way, but he still stood tall. Mono glared at the chains holding his son and his companion. He brought his claws out and slashed the chain holding them both. And quickly pulled the child on his back.

The group ran toward the exit, The gorilla in front, Locke lagging behind Mono. But Mono heard a crunching sound behind him. He glanced and noticed the beam slowly breaking, the fire had made the structure weak… He had to a make a choice, a very difficult one. He grabbed Locke and pulled him forward to the entrance then threw Pitch forward into the arms of the gorilla.

Locke turned his head. "What are-"

 _Crunch._

A sickening crunch was heard. The closest thing to describe it would be that a bones snapping followed by a wet thump... That was the last sound he heard before Locke realized what transpired. It was Mono last gift to his son...Life. The tent went up in flames as he heard sirens blare from the road across the tent leading to the town.

The rest of the animals were round up and placed in the play area to recuperate. Many of the sleeping inhabitants awoke to see the destruction left by the fire. All except one who was about to shipped off to a better place, he smiled giddily not knowing the pain it caused others. The albino cub was going to be shipped off to the zoo. But little Pitch...Life is truly unfair isn't it.

Pitch awoke coughing in the play area cage with the others staring at him. He rubbed his head. He saw his mother in the corner of the cage while the lions were with her, Serena holding her comfortingly. While the forest animals were watching from a far. Leonard locked eyes with the cub. He saw confusion in them. "The tent was set on fire."

That he could remember he helped Mike get out, He saw Moongo staring down at the ground with Django forlorn. He held a piece of wood in his hand cradling it like was a newborn. Something was off, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He looked around again. E _veryone's isn't he-_ His blood ran cold as his eyes went wide, he felt his arm lose their energy. "No….He...didn't"

He didn't want to believe. He growled as tears dropped from his face. He turned his head to the tent, what was left off it. It was a shadow of it's former self...just a burnt out husk was left from the bright red tent. It was a Grey mess. The fire trucks were still there around it. "No. he can't be gone...We-we can help him right? We just need go there and-" _Crack. Thud_

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and fell forward. Behind him was Django holding a plank of wood. Leonard and Locke growled fervently at the orangutan's actions. But the mother was oddly calm...She stared at the tang, her hazel eyes drifting to her son then to Django, he sighed. "I have no purpose now that the circus is gone..." he hung his head in shame. She remained silent. The tears in her eyes dried up...the expression on her face was hardened, she spoke in a monotone voice. "Grab some matches place the burnt wood on him."

Django looked down at the cub then to her confused. "You heard me." She didn't raise her voice. Everyone was in shock… Django quickly ran to the cub and placed his wood near him. She looked at the Lion cub and glared. "Get the matches."

"Why just, why?" She growled at the child in anger her eyes, she focused on his face. Fear, confusion, Horror these are things that she saw on his face, but that didn't matter. She whispered in his ear. "Get them… now, or you lose life." He cowered in fear as he saw her. He growled then struggled to stand up but he managed. "No. Your aren't the only here who has lost something." He looked to Sophie as she looked defeated. "Find someone else to do your dirty work."

She was surprised at cubs courage. She scowled and went to strike the cub, then heard a muffled cry from behind her...she realized who it came from. Fine. Django make yourself useful and find the matches." She looked over her son's unconscious body. "I've lost everything today...I-I can't stand to look at you anymore." She narrowed her eyes and walked to the corner under the broken speaker she was tired, just done…

Mike went wide eyed as he saw what transpired, he watched the events from a distance away from his family, in a bush. He walked to them."I-I can't believe she did that…" Mic spoke openly he didn't notice his brother's presence. He saw Sophie walking to the mouse. "You must his brother. I'm sorry for your loss...I-I couldn't find him, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, I lost mike too, but you don't see me blaming a child for it… He couldn't have known. I'm gonna miss him..." He cracked his knuckles , then whipped his face. "No tears. I need to be strong for my siblings. It's... what he would of wanted, what they would of wanted." He spoke out openly, not knowing his brother was in ear shot.. Mike narrowed his brow, it was time for him to make a choice as well.

Despite the humans seeing the cub with the materials on his person. It was hard to believe a bear could cause all that trouble, but it didn't matter. They brought his body into small carrying cage. He would be sold to..who knows where. However one soul didn't leave him. Mike made his way into his cage. And spoke over him. "Not gonna sugar coat this for you, kid. A lot things of have happened. But whatever happens next I want you know...I won't leave you. Your a fighter just like me. We'll get through this together."

 _There's a memory of how we used to be._

 _That I can see through the flames._

 _I am hypnotized as I fantasize Forgetting lies and pain,_

 _But I can't go back… - Point of no return_


End file.
